ImagineClan's Not-So-Great Mass Remodel
by ImagineClan United
Summary: All the Imaginites were in love with their forum. But of course, being ambitious, they wanted it to be bigger and better, too. So on their six-month anniversary, they took the challenge to try and change up the forum. The result? Read it and see.


**Hello, anyone who's reading this. Welcome to another story written by the faithful ImagineClan members!**

**Oh, yes, this is Moonstar here, writing this AN. I did all the grammar-editing too. And copying and pasting. **

**This story was written about a month ago, for ImagineClan's six-month anniversary. :D We made a party thread and each of us RPed ourselves to make a story about our beloved forum. I would've posted it three weeks ago, but I got lazy. And after that, I was busy. And after that, I forgot until today, when I figured that since there was so little to finish off in this, I may as well do it.**

**Due to my taking so long to edit this, many of the IC members mentioned in here have become warriors. Mintpaw is now Mintcloud, Patchpaw is now Patchwillow, Leafpaw is now Leafblossom, and Snowpaw and Grasspaw became Snowbreeze and Grasswing before they became elders.**

**This is supposed to be funny and parody-like, but who knows if you'll see it that way. There are definitely a lot of inside jokes being hinted at in this, so if you aren't a senior regular, you may not understand it all. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story. ImagineClan members, see for yourselves, I've finally taken the time to do this.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors, only this story and all the names and characters and stuff because they are us, in a sense.**

* * *

It seemed like a normal day in ImagineClan, right? Writer kittehs were popping in and out of the forum, laptops in tow and pencils stuck behind their ears, two birthday parties were going on at once, various games were being noisily played, and stalkers were lurking in the deep, dark, dust-bunny-filled corners.

But today was different, as Moonstar proved by rocketing out of her den and screaming at the top of her lungs, "HAPPY SIX-MONTH IMAGINECLAN ANNIVERSARY TO ME!"

"Oh, and to everyone else too, of course," she added after a moment of thought.

Leafpaw looked up from her iPod and stopped drinking her orange juice. "YAY!" she screamed loudly, then awkwardly realized that her window was open.

Badgerclaw looked up from watching pewdiepie happy wheels and said "Already?"

Mintpaw followed, happily licking an ice cream cone. "WHAAAT?" she mewed. "Six months already?"

Moonstar began passing out party hats. "Yes. It's been six months."

The weight of the words suddenly hit her and she began running up and down, spewing happy emoticons like a shaken-up can of soda.

Thrilled, Mintpaw grabbed a marshmallow launcher and shot some into the air. She took her hat from Moony and drank the nonexistent soda from the air.

Badgerclaw said, "We should totally go on a camping trip and roast marshmallows!

Moonstar shrugged. "I dunno. I kind of ran out of marshmallows last week."

Badgerclaw replied, "We can use mice instead."

"Okay," replied Mintpaw. "As long as they taste better than the ones from last week."

"Which ones from last week?" Moonstar asked curiously. "You mean those candied ones?"

"Those were nasty. I ate one that had three livers. And only one leg. WarriorMart just keeps setting their standards lower and lower. Well, anyway, I have a bag of 'em," mewed Badgerclaw.

"No, I mean those pickled ones. THOSE were awful." Mintpaw replied.

Out of the blue, Moonstar froze. "I feel something with my amazing psychic senses..." she breathed dramatically. "A prophecy..."

An awkward silence ensued before Moonstar smacked her paw against the ground. "Dangit! I lost it."

"I found it!" mewed Mintpaw, appearing from behind several crates and having found nothing at all.

"I feel it too…" Badgerclaw said, "...no wait, it's just the wind."

**The narrator of the story interjected and suggested that they get on with a story, since the one-shot really badly needed some semblance of a plot. A dramatic change in the story unfolded...**

"Hmmm… we should take ImagineClan, and shove it somewhere else! That could make us more popular," said Badgerclaw.

Mintpaw pulled a large paper from beside the crates. Long letters and symbols that the cats could barely understand crawled along the crisp surface.

Moonstar frowned. "No, I don't want to 'shove ImagineClan somewhere else'...but maybe revamp couldn't hurt. Could it?"

She glanced uncertainly at the other Imaginites.

"Maybe we could peeve off trolls and get them to up our post counts. Then more people would come," suggested Badgerclaw.

"I don't want to mess with trolls," Mintpaw replied. She shivered at the thought of those terrible writers.

Moonstar shrugged, sucking on a lollipop thoughtfully. "We could try making ImagineClan even amazing-er."

"Yes! Like an ice cream stand or something!" Mintpaw grinned at the thought of yummy ice cream.

"We need to redecorate! New threads, new fun games, et cetera," Badgerclaw exasperatedly mewed.

Moonstar was puzzled. "91 threads isn't enough for you guys?"

"Yes, and a swimming pool!" Mintpaw chimed in. "Please, Moony?!"

Moonstar's resolve melted like butter in the sun. "Weeeellll...I suppose we could try it..."

"Maybe we could get rid of some of the old ones nobody uses. Like the rp, the old party threads, Wazzup, and so on. That would quite possibly up our post count." Badgerclaw answered.

Moonstar deleted those threads and promptly brought down the post count by several thousand posts.

"I love the pool idea! It could make this place more fun!" Badgerclaw purred. "We could add a thread with unicorns. Everyone likes unicorns. They're sexy fish-horses!"

Moonstar promptly brought a frying pan down on his head because of language.

Snowpaw bounded swiftly out of the apprentices' den. "And we can advertise and advertise and advertise to get new cats to join and have fun!" she mewed cheerfully as she began sticking posters everywhere. She stuck a poster on each cat that was close by.

"There," she said, nodding. "Now, everywhere you go, cats will learn about ImagineClan!"

Badgerclaw began blogging about it on the blogosphere. Then he sent packages to a bunch of YouTube stars, bribing them with candy to mention IC in their videos. "There, now Pewds, Max Mofoe, and several others will be featuring us," he said with a slight smirk.

Moonstar attempted to read the poster upside down. "What's it supposed to say?" she asked. "It's upside down."

"Well, it says 'shgnfsvjh', at least if you read it upside down," said Badgerclaw, who was distracted by his iPod.

Patchpaw came in the room. " I could tell my friends."

"I COULD INSTAGRAM IT!" screamed Mintpaw, beginning to play her favorite Owl City music.

"Sweet! Let's get to it! There's no time to lose!" cried Badgerclaw.

"Okay." Patchpaw agreed.

Mintpaw then pulled out her amazing iPhone 3GS and used the wi-fi to post on instagram. "That should do it."

Patchpaw walked outside and soon returned with some fursonas, who all meowed "Hey" in unison, like good little kittehs.

"Sweet! Now all we need is some food! Ooh! The mice!" Badgerclaw mewed out loud.

Leafpaw screamed in happiness and began to frantically play around on her new IPHONE 5! She was so happy!

Badgerclaw started directing a sign that said "ImagineClan" on top of spam, while Patchpaw spread glitter on the sign.

The renovated ImagineClan was at its peak. It looked magnificent, but there was something missing… there was lots of people, but it seemed empty.

Patchpaw pondered with Badgerpaw. "Hmmm...Maybe people aren't posting enough?" she suggested.

"Yeah, we do have many inactive members. Should we go crazy and PM all of them?" Mintpaw suggested.

Patchpaw waved her paw, concentrating. Her other paw was on her chin and she was staring at the ground, thinking. "Nah, that might annoy them. We might get more hate then friends. Hmmm..."

"We could have a huge, blowout candy party and invite all the authors on the website," Moonstar suggested. "Then we could bribe them with lollipops!"

"I don't like the fact that you used the word "bribe" in that sentence. That other stuff is fine though, let's do that."

"LOLLIPOPS?!" Mintpaw screamed, running into Patchpaw.

Moonstar tackled them both, yowling "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Wait, I need to go get something!" Patchpaw left the room, returning with a DJ. "Okay, we're all good."

Later that night, the ImagineClan members all gathered for the party. They were super excited and hyper!

"Patchpaw, I request Good Time by Owl City for this party," instructed Mintpaw. "That's all."

"Ok!" replied the fursona as she put the song on.

Some time later, a single newbie wandered in.

Mintpaw fell to the floor. "All this and a single new member."

Moonstar glared at the entrance. "Where is everyone?"

Minnowpaw walked in and starts yelling "Happy Birthversery!" in cats faces. She then raps about IC. Because, of course, ImagineClan members like to be random and this story was fragmented with everyone role-playing themselves.

_"We are ImagineClan!_

_We are the best Clan!_

_Nobody can top us,_

_Cuz we are ImagineClan!_

_Now listen up,_

_I hear airplanes!_

_Let's write in the sand,_

_We are ImagineClan!_

She took a bow and went to find a game thread to play in.

Badgerclaw built a casino and PMed his friends. They came pouring into the party, running around and screaming.

Moonstar frowned. ImagineClan was bigger and better than ever, but something still felt like it was missing.

Patchpaw went up to Moonstar. "Let's question this. Do you know what this is lacking? Have you ever felt it or had it before?"

"We have all the coolest threads. What could be missing?" Mintpaw wondered.

"Moo," sang Songpaw.

Than Silverblaze burst in through the door. She was wearing sunglasses and a party hat together, which she thought made herself look cool.

"I'm fashionably late, as usual!" She screamed, interrupting pretty much everyone in the room. "Just kidding guys," she said, waving a paw. "I'm always here." She pointed towards a computer desk with soda cans and crumpled pieces of paper all around it. "See? Evidence, lol."

Patchpaw wondered what could be missing.

Silverblaze went and joined her. "Hmm." she wondered aloud. "We have all the cupcakes and creativity anyone could ask for! But what could we possibly not be able to think of that we are missing?"

"Maybe it's memes," said Badgerclaw as he put on a forever alone mask. "No, that isn't it."

Silverblaze narrowed her eyes as she thought. "Hmm..." she mewed. "This is going to be tougher than expected." She slipped on a "challenge accepted"mask.

"Maybe it comes from the spleen of ImagineClan," Badgerclaw suggested. "We need to change the spleen back to the way it was!"

Moonstar frowned, thoughtfully sticking a lollipop behind her ear. "It can't be that we're practically_ exploding_ with amazingness, can we? Is it a bad thing if we obliterate the canon Clans without trying?"

Silverblaze walked over to Moonstar to consider it. She attempted to eat a lollipop, but instead shoved it directly into her mask.

"I dunno. Maybe… those old threads weren't so bad. I kinda miss them." said Badgerclaw.

"Yeah," agreed Mintpaw. "And after making it so we only had active members, our posts and member count dropped like crazy."

"Do you mean that we should bring the old threads back? Use them more often?"

"Yeah, I guess. It couldn't hurt." Replied Badgerclaw.

"I loved ImagineClan just the way it was before. Now it's too big and it doesn't feel comfortable anymore," Moonstar piped up.

"It was made on my birthday!" Grasspaw sang.

"Yeah," Silverblaze said, focusing. "TIME FOR MORE SHEEPISH ADVERTISING. HOORAY."

Mintpaw ran as fast as she could to the Warrior archives. She began reviewing stories and happily adding ads to join ImagineClan at the end. Most authors got angry and spammed he PM inbox with hater mail.

"Congratulations, everyone! We did it! I'm so proud of you!" cried a currently unnamed kit who had just came out of nowhere.

Splashwing randomly appeared. Looking up from her cupcake, she meowed "Whaaaaaa-what's happening?"

"Hello! I shall name you either pink, or ferret because I can. And we also need to make it less generalized," said Badgerclaw.

"Oh StarClan!" said Fawnpaw as she ran into the room. "I am so sorry that I couldn't be here earlier! I couldn't get access to the iMac, and the last day of school was yesterday..." She kept rambling about the reasons why she couldn't be here for a while.

Moonstar nodded absently and pointed to the 'new and improved' ImagineClan. "Does this feel right? I somehow feel like something is missing."

"Maybe we're trying too hard." Patchpaw suggested.

"I'M LATE!" BLazestorm yowled as she ran over to Moonstar. "I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" She then gave Moonstar a mouse.

Moonstar accepted the mouse. "I think you're right, Patchpaw," she meowed. "We _are _trying too hard."

Splashing nodded seriously, "ImagineClan was perfect before. And everyone loved it."

"Now it's just...too much." said Patchpaw as she gazed at all the advertising and hype.

"Burn down the sign! Chop down the new threads!" Badgerclaw screamed with a flamethrower in one hand, axe in the other as he began burning the sign to the ground.

Silverblaze lifted her sunglasses as she watched Badgerclaw burn down things. She walked over, holding back his axe with both paws. "Maybe we should consult Moonstar first," she suggested.

"Never!" cried Mintpaw. "We all know that it was better the way it was!"

"Out! Out all you new people!" Badgerclaw said as he transformed it into a holocaustal wasteland. "Well, I've almost completely destroyed it, but the remaining original threads are here," he uttered with relief.

Silverblaze stood by helplessly as Badgerclaw took back his axe, and, assisted by Mintpaw, caused many screams of terror and wreckage. She coughed.

"Now we need to spam. A LOT! We lost many posts," said Badgerclaw.

"Agreed!" shouted Mintpaw, running to the spam thread.

"I liked it the way it was before," Moonstar decided. "All who agree, raise your paws!"

_It was better before_, Snowpaw silently agreed with a slight nod. She raised her paw.

One by one, the other members raised their paws to Moonstar. They didn't need ImagineClan to be fancy, it was perfect to start with.

Badgerclaw raised his paw. No one could see it behind the burning building though.

And so a consensus was reached, and the Imaginites began slowly to mend their forum. They couldn't replace the threads they had deleted, at least not immediately-it took them six computers, a power station, and a bunch of bananas to somehow manage to get them back (don't ask).

They remodeled a few systems to make the forum run well again, and all went on spamming sprees to work to get the forum post number back up.

And so, all was mended, except the smell of burning plastic from the entrance, and the memories, and all the troll damage, and the post count, and… oh forget it! ImagineClan isn't about that. It's about family, which nothing can separate.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ta-da. Yes, that's right, we're about family, and we don't care if we never make it to the top, as long as we remain close. :3**

**Review, wonderful readerlings. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
